1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical-electric converting module.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical-electric converting module usually includes a circuit board, a number of light emitters, a number of light receivers, and an optical-electric coupling member. The light emitters and the light receivers are mounted on and electrically connected to the circuit board. The optical-electric coupling member includes a number of coupling lenses and is adhered to the circuit board with adhesive. Each of the light emitters and the light receivers is precisely aligned with a coupling lens. In use, light beams emitted by the light emitter project into the optical-electric coupling member through a coupling lens and are then emitted out from the optical-electric coupling member. External light beams are projected into the optical-electric coupling member, passing through a coupling lens, and are then are projected into a light receiver. The optical-electric coupling member is adhered to the circuit board by the adhesive and the adhesive may not be strong enough to withstand shocks and bumps, the optical-electric coupling member may shift when an external force is applied, resulting in misalignment between the coupling lenses and the light emitters and the light receivers.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical-electric converting module which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.